1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new freezing and cooling system and a heat exchanger device for condensation used in this freezing and cooling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 4, the freezing and cooling system generally used in the art is operated such that condensing gaseous refrigerant such as a fluorocarbon refrigerant enclosed during a freezing cycle is changed into gaseous refrigerant of high temperature and high pressure by a compressor 21, heat exchanged with air (or cooling water) by a condenser 22, condensed and liquefied to change its phase into liquid phase of which temperature is near its normal temperature, thereafter the liquid refrigerant is reduced in its pressure by an expansion valve 23 and expanded there to make liquid refrigerant of low temperature and low pressure, the liquid refrigerant is sent to a cooler (evaporator) 24 and heat exchanged with either air or cooling water so as to cause it to be evaporated and gasified, resulting in producing gaseous refrigerant of low temperature and low pressure and in turn, either air or cooling water is cooled to enable itself to be utilized as a source of cold heat for a freezing and cooling operation and the gaseous refrigerant of low temperature and low pressure is returned back to the compressor 21. In this case, it is well known in the art that, as the condenser 22, a cross-fin type heat exchanger is exclusively used for processing air and in turn, a shell-type heat exchanger is exclusively used for processing cooling water. In FIG. 4, reference numeral 25 denotes a fan for a cooler 24, and reference numeral 28 denotes an indoor device housing where each of the aforesaid indoor devices 21, 23, 24 and 25 is stored in it.
In such a prior art freezing and cooling system as described above, it may not be avoided that the condenser 22 acting as the heat exchanger at the heat source is large in size as compared with the cooler 24 acting as a heat exchanger at a utilizing side, resulting in that various kinds of studies have been applied to cause the condenser 22 to become small in size in order to make a compact-sized device. However, in the existing freezing and cooling system, it is technically difficult to make a substantial reduction of heat exchanging area required in condensing and liquefying of the refrigerant and so the large-sized condenser 22 is still applied for operation.
Referring now to an example of the prior art air conditioner for an automobile (a cooling air conditioner), the prior art will be described, wherein there were almost present some cases in which an air-cooled condenser having a large heat exchanging area was installed at a front surface space of a radiator, resulting in that an original capability of the radiator was remarkably reduced and surplus amount of fuel was also consumed to cause carbon dioxide to be forcedly discharged and further there was a problem that a heat exchanging amount of the condenser at the time of high temperature of surrounding atmosphere in summer season was lack and an air conditioner was frequently stopped in its operation.
Further, in the prior art cooling machine and cooler for industrial application, since an outdoor device installation space was wide in particular, so the piping and electrical wiring operations became large-scaled one and it was not possible to avoid some economic disadvantages that not only the expenditure for work was increased but also the work period was extended in a long period of time.